


Odd

by Skilled_With_A_Quill



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilled_With_A_Quill/pseuds/Skilled_With_A_Quill
Summary: Along with androids there are also humans with strange abilities and powers, they are seen as dangerous and if they do not agree to be monitored they are sent to facilities underground.One year after the android revolution Connor meets one of these humans and is brought another opportunity to further explore his deviancy in the form of a strange friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble at the moment but if I get the motivation I might make it a multi-chapter fic. The oc in this is an alternate version of the oc used in my last songfic, they share the same name but their stories, lives and character are different.

The morning had been slow, Connor had spent most of it filing reports while Hank had gone out to get himself breakfast. Sitting back in his seat Connor felt satisfied with the amount of work he had done and took a moment to look around the precinct. Gavin had fallen asleep at his desk while Tina was tiredly sipping her coffee and glaring at her computer screen. 

Connor felt a small smile grace his lips, it had been a full year since the revolution and Connor was finally beginning to feel at home in the precinct. Turning back to his desk his eyes trailed over his now personally decorated desk. A picture of Hank and Sumo sat beside another picture of Himself, Markus, Simon, North and Josh; they were all holding up the android equivalent of birth certificates, officially recognizing them as their own beings. 

On the small divider wall beside him there was a poster which had the android freedom sign with floral pattern surrounding it and two other photos of group shots of the precinct. On his desk there was also a small succulent, Connor had taken an interest in plants and gardening when he wasn't working and data suggested that having a plant in your work environment provided some stress relief. 

The sound of the precinct doors opening pulled Connor from his thoughts and he turned, expecting to see Hank walk in with a large coffee. Instead a young adult walked in, messy dark brown hair hanging in front of hazel brown eyes and a mischievous expression on their face as they skipped in. Their boots squeaked against the polished floor and their leather jacket swung in the air as they themself swivelled on their feet, turning to the door and saying something Connor couldn't quite catch.

Hank walks through the door after them with an annoyed expression, eyebrows quirked and lips pursed at the younger person currently talking to him. Connor's brows furrow as he watches them both approach himself and Hank's desk. He turns back to his computer and watches from his peripheral vision as Hank sits down at his desk, the stranger standing beside his desk.

"Oh c'mon Hank! It would be cool admit it," the stranger grins down at Hank, who rolls his eyes and presses his fingers to his temples.  
"No Nadine. God, don't you have to let Fowler know you're here?" Hank asked exasperatedly, gesturing to Fowlers office and meeting Nadine's gaze.  
"Ah he can wait, I wanted to catch up with my best buddy first!" Nadine says, patting Hank's shoulder playfully.

Connor watches Nadine closely, running their first name through his database he finds them quite easily but for some reason most of their information was redacted.

"Gavin's over there." Hank grumbled back, turning to his computer and typing something on the keyboard. Nadine turns their upper body to glance back at Gavin, who was now drooling on his jacket. Nadine snorts and takes out their phone, snapping a photo and giggling at their phone. 

"Gavin's more like my best frienemy and besides! We've been best buds for forever, I'm one of the only people who can deal with your level of grumpy," Nadine grins, shoving their phone back in their pocket. Hank sighs but nods, finally he glances Connors way and notices him watching them intently.

Connor flusters and rips his gaze back to his computer in embarrassment.  
"Hey Connor, how about you say hi instead of spying?" Hank suggested, raising a brow at Connor who nods timidly. He turns to Nadine whose focus is now directed at him, their gaze is intense but not intimidating, there's a friendliness to it that eases his nerves. 

"Hello detective Sinclaire, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Connor." Connor says as he stands, holding his hand out for a handshake. Nadine giggles and swings their hand towards his, gripping it in a firm shake.  
"Nice to meet you Connor, Nadine's just fine by the way," they smile easily and Connor nods in affirmation. 

Once they take their hand away Connor sits and Nadine returns to pestering Hank, coaxing Connor to join in at some points to no avail. It's odd, Connor thinks, after barley an hour it feels like Nadine's always sat beside his desk talking to him and Hank and yet he knows logically that isn't true. 

"Nadine, when the hell did you get here? In my office now!" Fowlers shout interrupts Nadine's jovial taunts towards Hank and Connors amused smile fades lightly.  
"Welp, that's my cue. If you'll excuse me gentlemen." Nadine smiles and stands from their backwards chair, wheeling it back to the desk it originated from on their way to Fowlers office. 

They also slap Gavin on the back as they do, laughing as he yelps and falls from his chair. Connor hears even Hank let out an amused snort at Gavin's bewildered expression. He then turns to Fowlers office and glares at Nadine as they open the door and walk in, sending Gavin an air kiss.  
"Fuckin' Dean's back, great." He grumbled, lifting himself off the ground and fixing his chair.

Connors brows furrowed at the different name Gavin used, he was still new to the concept of nicknames but he was catching on quickly. He watched Gavin grab his phone and text something, Tina picking up her phone a moment later and seemingly jumping out of her tired stupor.  
"Nadine's back?!" She yelled, her head whipping around. Murmurs broke out around the precinct and Hank groaned.

"What's wrong Hank?"  
"This happens every goddamn time," Hank sighs, opening a drawer and digging something out of it.  
"What does?" Connor asks, his head tilting to the side as Hank pulled out a notepad and pen, it was odd seeing such old fashioned writing equipment but Connor knew Hank preferred it sometimes. 

"Everytime Nadine comes around to help out the precinct goes nuts and not in a good way." Hank grumbled, flipping through the notepad and stopping on a page. He tore it out and stuck it to the bottom of his computer.  
"Keep and eye on them for me alright, people can treat them worse than they treated you when you first showed up and i can't watch them twenty four seven." Hank explained, closing his drawer after throwing the notepad back in it.

Connor didn't quite understand, what about that friendly human he just met would make others treat them cruelly? He decided he could leave that question for another time and simply nodded at his partner.  
"Alright Hank."  
"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to beautifullybarbaric and Noe_991 for their comments on the first chapter which in turn inspired me to write a second one!!  
> I'm not promising any more chapters as this was supposed to just be a small one off drabble but if I get inspired to write more i will.

"Didn't Roland tell you to come straight to me to check in Sinclaire?" Fowler huffed as Nadine shut the door to his office behind them.  
"He might have said something like that, it's really hard to hear through his moustache y'know," Nadine grinned, miming scratching their upper lip as they leisurely strolled up to his desk. The less then impressed look Nadine was met with made them chuckle. Their hand fell to their hip and they shrugged.

"I saw Hank on the way over here, I don't exactly get time off so I felt like I deserved an hour to catch up with him at least."  
"You're sent here for a case and you think you deserve to catch up with Hank. Sure, someone could be dead in the streets but hey, at least you got to say hi to Hank right?" Fowler' s words are stern, the lines in his brow seemingly stuck there. Nadine's smile fades and their hands snake into their pockets, eyes downcast as they murder a quiet apology.

"Look it's fine, just focus on the case now and you can catch up with Hank later. Even with Connor here we're gonna need you to be on your 'A Game' if we're gonna find this guy." As he spoke Fowler shuffled the paperwork on his desk, pulling out a vanilla folder and flipping it open.

"You got it boss," Nadine mutters before sighing and straightening up, "who we looking for?" They asked more evenly, watching the folder in Fowlers hands.  
"We don't know his name yet, can't get close enough to see his face either. Gavin got close but nearly got hit by a damn train and lost him in the end." Fowler closes the folder and holds it up, free hand grabbing a different peice of paper.

Nadine nods and takes the folder, opening up they see the usual report sheets and skim over the text. They frown at the kill count and pause at the causes of death.  
"Electrocution?" Their question is met with a cold gaze.  
"Yeah, he's one of you. Son of a bitch blacked out half off Detroit last motnh, surprised you didn't hear about it." Fowler says, watching them as their shoulders tense.

"I was in the Atlantic Ocean..." Nadine says softly, jaw tight as they read the reports further. Fowler grunts in response.  
"There'll be a meeting at the end of the day, the rest of the information will be sent to your computer," Fowler glances at Nadine, "that you brought with you obviously."  
"If you mean brought it to Detroit then absolutely, if you mean brought it to the station and didn't forget it in my hotel room then no." Nadine smiles sheepishly as Fowlers watches them speechless.

"How are you one of the highest ranking agents?"  
"I don't know either."

Connor stood beside the coffee machine, having been dragged their by Tina who had also dragged Gavin with them.  
"I can't beleive you waited so long to tell me Nadine was here!" Tina huffs at Gavin as she grabs two of the disposable coffee cups and begins to hastily prepare two coffees.  
"Gavin was sleeping when Nadine arrived actually, he only woke up when they slapped his back." Connor states, earning a small glare from Gavin.  
"I wasn't sleeping, I was taking a fucking break with my eyes closed." 

"Oh shut up Gavin. It's whatever now anyway they're here! Probably to help with the lighting serial killer guy right?" Tina asked, chewing on her lip as she mulled it over.  
"After looking at their file I assume so. They seem to only be sent here when there are especially demanding or confusing cases such as this one, they must be very well trained but their file doesn't give much away in that regard." Connor muses, glancing at the doorway to see Hank trudging in.

"I'm pretty sure they're ex-military, I was partnered with them once and the way they moved and took down the assailants was inhuman!" Tina almost gushes as she recalls the case, Connor nodding at her fair assumption.  
"That's because they're not human, they're like the guy we're fucking chasing the only difference-"

"The only difference being what Reed? That they saved your ass more times than you can count and i don't know, isn't homicidal?" Hank's gruff voice interrupted whatever Gavin intended to say and the fact obviously irritated him as he swiftly scowled at the older detective.  
"You act like I was gonna say anything different, Nadine's a good person, why do always gotta try and make it seem like I think they're a freak?" Gavin snaps, turning to Hank. Tina and Connor fall silent, the hostile atmosphere between Hank and Gavin hanging heavily over them.

"You know damn well why." Hank snaps back, blue eyes icily staring down Gavin who faltered at his words.  
"You know what, fuck this, I got shit to do." Gavin growls, shoving past Hank and back to his desk. Tina and Connor both stare at Hank who sighs heavily, as he turns his gaze to them Tina swivels back to the coffee machine and Connor looks up at the ceiling. There's silence for a moment before Hank clears his throat.

"Connor, Fowler will probably partner you and Nadine up seeing as your both the best guys we have in the building. They'll get the reports but you should still fill them in on a few things seeing as we were the last two to come in contact with the bastard we're after." As Hank speaks Tina picks up the two coffee cups and darts out of the room. Connor nods and adjusts his jacket and his tie.  
"That's probably a good idea, should I wait until after the meeting this afternoon or do it now?" Connor asks, watching as Hank walks up to the coffee machine and grabs a cup for himself. 

"I don't care when Connor just make sure you do it." Hank says, waving a dismissive hand in the air. Connor watches the older detective for a moment before turning and walking out into the bullpen again. There was no mission objective. Connor could fill Nadine in on the case details whenever he felt like it and that was odd. Odd but refreshing. 

As Connor made it to his desk Nadine stepped out of Fowlers office with a smile on their cheeks. Tina had made a beeline for them and held up a coffee cup as soon as Nadine got to the last step of the small staircase.  
"Welcome back to the DPD Dean!" Tina greeted cheekily, Nadine's eyes lit up as they accepted the coffee.  
"Nothing like bad station coffee to welcome me back," they take a sip as Tina laughs, "ah yes, that's my favourite dirt flavoured water." They joined Tina's laughter and fully walked into the bullpen.

Connor sat down at his desk and looked at the open report on his computer. It wouldn't take him long to finish it so he decided to talk to Nadine once he was done.

"Hey Reed you gonna welcome me back too or are you too busy sleeping?" Nadine grins, walking with Tina to Gavin's desk. Said detective in question rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.  
"Welcome back shitstain." Gavin smirked lightly as Nadine giggled.  
"That's detective shitstain to you." They say, leaning against his desk before taking another sip from their coffee.


End file.
